Spleen y ideal
by Thorn Tetrarch
Summary: Sakura esta triste, Kakashi la consuela, pero sus amigos creen que no es sufuciente y hacen lo imposible para que acaben juntos. ¿Estará Ibiki Morino involucrado en el interogatorio? Fic de Takara Hatake. Versión editada.


Fic de** Takara Hatake,** yo sólo soy una mera traductora.

**-Spleen y ideal-**

-_¡¡Más rápido Naruto!!_

_-¡¡Pero voy lo más rapido que puedo, Sakura-chan!!_

_-Como no aceleres Sasuke te hara papilla..._

_-¡¡Nan, Rasengan!!_

_-¡¡Tecnica debilitadora!!-_ replico tranquilamente el peli-negro.

Y en efecto, el rasengan perdio un poco de su potencia, Sasuke pudo esquivarlo con toda facilidad.

-_¡¡Chidoriii!!_

Naruto iba a recibir el relámpago cortante de lleno cuando hubo una explosión . La tierra se habrió bajo los pies de Sasuke, que intentó de agarrarse en vano, y cayó en el agujero.

-¿_Bueno os calmais ya o que? Dejad de haceros los prepotentes con vuestras super-técnicas,_ _no estamos aquí para matarnos entre nosotros. Os lo juro, estos tíos..._

Sakura Haruno, la única de los tres en ser ya jounin, ayudó a Sasuke a salir del agujero que ella misma cavó con su fuerza sobre-humana.

Mientras Sasuke estaba en busca de su hermano para matarlo, y Naruto seguía el entrenamiento de cierto hermitaño pervertido, ella había trabajado sin descanso con la Hokage y Kakashi, y pasado los exámenes con un ritmo accelerado. De golpe, ya era una jounin medico-ninja de las más vistas en Konoha.

Kakashi explicaba al rubio hiperactivo como accelerar bruscamente en medio de un combate, Sakura sonrió. Si cerraba los ojos, aún le parecía que tenían doce años, y que el equipo 7 aún existía, con la rivalidad de Sasuke y Naruto, y la paciencia infinita de su sensei.

Su cara se arrugó y volvió a abrir los ojos. En aquella época, ella era la quinta rueda del carro, siempre atrás en los combates. Ahora, ella era la que mejor lo había conseguido. Por el instante.

Ella trabajaba en par con la Hokage y los mejores shinobis de Konoha.

Pero vaya, ¡veía tan poco a sus amigos, que eran tan valiosos para ella!. Y a su antiguo sensei, que le hubiera gustado tanto mejor conocerle. Pero siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital o corriendo por los caminos.

-_¡¡Eh, Sakura! Ya estoy fuera del agujero puedes soltarme ahora!!_

_-Ah, sí, es verdad, perdón Sasuke._

Se dió la vuelta de manera a ver los tres shinobis, hizo un guiño a Kakashi y dijo:

-_Creo que ya estais listos para el próximo examen Jounin, ¿que opinas tú, Kakashi?_

_-Exacto._

_-¡Youhuu!- _exclamó Naruto.

_-Calmate Naruto. Lo pasareis en mismo tiempo que vuestros antiguos compañeros, los del examen de chunin. Sakura a sido la única que ha subido de rango, aunque con el entrenamiento que recibió no me extraña..._

_-¡¡Sí, me martirizaron!! Bueno, vamos, espero que estareis de ataque, yo estare allí os lo prometo. ¡Suerte!_

Y les planto a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

-¿_Y yo? ¿No tengo derecho a uno?_

_-¡Cuando ya no tengais mascara! Hatake Kakashi._

Y se fue sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kakashi la observo irse con su ojo visible, y luego se dirijó hacia sus últimos alumnos.

-¡_Venga, trabajando! No quiero que os machaquen durante el examen..._

Sakura sintió un pájaro posarse delicadamente sobre su hombro. "En el despacho de Tsunade-sama al instante". Eso era otra cosa...

-¿_Tsunade-sama?-_ preguntó la joven, abriendo la puerta. La Hokage sonrió con ternura a su alumna.

-¡_Hola Sakura! Tengo una misión para ti._

_-¿Una mision?_

_-Sí... vas a..._

_-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, pero no puedo aceptar la misión en estos momentos_- respondió de forma tranquila Sakura. La legendaria ninja parecía dudosa.

-¿_Y por qué? Por favor_...- preguntó la sannin, buscando explicaciones.

_-Dos de mis mejores amigos pasan el examen dentro de dos semanas. Y yo no puedo faltar, ya casi nunca les veo para que ahora..._

_-Aaaah, ¿es eso? No te preocupes...-_ intentó tranquilizar Tsunade. Pero Sakura parecía convencida.

_-¡Oh sí me preocupo! ¡La última vez que me dijísteis éso, la misión que hubiera tenido que durar dos dias se reveló de rango-A contra el Akatsuki! Y se alargó a un mes. Entonces no en este momento, niet, nada..._

Tsunade la miro con aire divertido

_-Aún si te digo que haras equipo con, espera, 15 minutos de retraso, ¡aaaah! ¡Aquí esta!-_ exclamó Tsunade_. _En efecto, un hombre con el uniforme Ambu entró en la sala.

-_ Será genial retomar el tajo._

* * *

_-Harás equipo con Kakashi, ya que sus dos últimos alumnos pasaran sin duda a jounin. Él retomara su último puesto... Capitan Ambu- _informó Tsunade.

_-Espera Kakashi... eras capitan y¡¿lo dejaste para formar a tres críos insoportables?!- _preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

_-Bueno, así tuve más tiempo para leer el Paraiso erotico...- _respondió serenamente Kakashi, señalando el libro en su bolsillo.

_-No me puedo creer que hayas aceptado una misión sabiendo que el examen se acerca-_ comentó indignada Sakura.

_-Espera, ¿has visto la mision? ¡El examen lo veremos! Y en primera fila..._

_-¿¡Eing!? Bueno, vale, ¿qué es esta mision...?- _preguntó curiosa. El joven enmascarado y la Hokage le sonrieron, y Kakashi exclamo:

_-¡Nosotros organizaremos las pruevas, guapa!_

* * *

_-Creo que ya estará bien...-_ dijo Kakashi, acabando de colocar una trampa.

_-¿Tu crees Kakashi? ¿Bastara? Espera, ningún candidato podría fallar estas pruevas, ¡¡es muy fácil!!- _exclamó incrédula Sakura, acercándose para ojear la trampa.

_-¿Fácil?- _se extranó Kakashi.

_-¡Pues claro! Para el lanzamiento de armas, el combate contra genjutsu... ¡hasta Konohamaru los conseguiria!- _comentó gesticulando. Sakura se preguntó por qué su compañero puso los ojos en blanco.

-_ Sakura... ¿estás afirmando que contra los jutsus más perfeccionados de Konoha es tán fácil? En lugar del Akatsuki, te contrataría...- _ironizó Kakashi. Sakura torció el gesto_._

_-No digas sandeces... ¡nuestros amigos no tendrán ningún problema! Tenten explotará los records en la prueva de shurikens, y Hinata acabará con los genjutsus tan facilmente, teniendo a Kurenai de sensei...y..._

_-¡Vale vale, lo he entendido! Pero me parece que no has visto lo esencial...-_ dijo Kakashi, acabando de afinar un trampa que había en el tronco de un árbol.

_-Aaaaah, y ¿qué es lo esencial?, señor Sharingan Kakashi-_ preguntó sarcástica. Kakashi sonrió de lo ingénua que era a veces.

_-Cada uno de nuestros amigos pasara una de estas pruevas sin dificultad, la que sea su especialidad, las demás seran una veritable prueva..._

_-Pfff-_ bufó Sakura, con los brazos cruzados y medio indignada.

_-¡Dices ésto porque tú estás iniciada a todo! ¡Ya eres jounin! Pero ellos no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que les espera. ¿Te acuerdas de tu examen? ¿te parecio fácil?-_ preguntó Kakashi, llamándole la atención.

_-¡Ah, de eso nada!_

_-Entonces, puedo afirmarte de que este no es más fácil._

_-No?_

_-Sí, se van a cagar..._

_-¡Oh!_

_-Si, ¡Oh!- _repitió Kakashi, pasándo a su lado y luego siguiéndo su camino.

Estaban caminando por la calles de Konoha, cuando Kakashi retomó la palabra.

-_ Anda ven, te invito a tomar algo._

_-Bonita metonimia._

_-¿Que?-_ preguntó confundido Kakashi_._

_-Nada-_ y explotó en carcajadas delante del aire perdido de su ex-sensei.

Entraron en un bar, y, sin percibir la presencia de los aspirantes a jounins, se sentaron y continuaron a hablar.

_-Oye, Kakashi..._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Por qué dejaste tu carrera como Ambu para encargarte de tres crios?- _preguntó, ligeramente melancólica y con la mirada perdida en su taza de té.

_-Para tomar vacaciones, y además, Sarutobi-sama me dijo quien habria en los equipos- _respondió Kakashi. La mirada de Sakura se oscureció.

-_Es verdad, el último descendiente de los Uchiha, un jinchuuriki muy poderoso y... una cria sosa y sin envergadura._

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, ¿entonces era éso lo que Sakura sentía durante todo este tiempo?

-_Te equivocas Sakura-_ intervino Kakashi-_ ¿te acuerdas? fuiste la primera en pillar lo del control del chakra-_ le recordó kakashi, con voz suave.

_-¿Y qué? siempre era la última en combate, siempre me veíais como la persona que se tenía que proteger... débil._

Y tomo un largo sorbo de té. Kakashi la miraba con un reflejo muy extraño en su único ojo visible.

-_Eee oooh, te has convertido en una medico-ninja, una jounin, ¡en el brazo derecho de Tsunade! Pero qué...-_ exclamó Kakashi, sorprendido.

_-¡Tú no pillas nada de nada! Cualquier cosa que haga, ¡soy tan menos poderosa que ellos! ¡Yo nunca podré utilizar el Rasengan o el Chidori! No tengo ningún atributo hereditario, ni siquiera un simple jutsu... Y mi fuerza sobre-humana sienpre termina por fallarme..._

_-Tu..._

_-Un dia, Ino me dijo que me habia convertido en una magnifica flor-_ y sonrió tristemente, una lagrima perlada bajo por su mejilla-_ pero no era verdad, ese dia, solo tuve suerte, aguante gracias a Naruto. Y soy una flor pero... ahora que Ino es un cosmos, yo sigo siendo una simple gravilla...-_ exclamó tristemente, mientras otra lágrima corría por su mejilla. Ino la escuchaba mordiendose el labio. Si solo hubiera podido hacer algo para cambiar la opinión que Sakura tenía hacia ella misma. ¡Ella nunca manifestó tanta debilidad antes!

Kakashi no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

_-¡¿Una gravilla?! ¡No seas estupida!_

Sakura levantó la vista.

_-Tú eres una flor de cerezo... Pareces frágil y a veces, como ahora, te rompes bajo el agotamiento. Pero vuelves a crecer... cada vez más fuerte y bella._

Y puso una mecha de pelo detrás de la oreja de la Haruno.

_-No te preocupes, eres mucho más poderosa de lo que crees. Puedes acerme confianza, me he enfrentado a ti más de una vez, y si quieres saber..._

Tenia un accento en la voz que hizo que todos estuvieran más atentos, notablemente Naruto y Sasuke.

-_Tu eres la más bella, encantadora, poderosa, digna de confianza y de am... amistad de todas las kunoichis del planeta._

Sakura, que las lagrimas ya habían secado en sus mejillas, se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-_Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Kakashi._

_-¿Entonces tengo derecho a mi besito?-_ la pinchó, aliviado de haber conseguido consolarla.

-_No mientras tengas esa mascara, dije. ¿Eres tonto o que? -_ rió Sakura.

_-¿Que? _

_-Tienes que quitartela para beber._

_-Nunca bebo en publico._

_-Mecachis..._

_-Perdido, vuelve a intertarlo..._

_-Grrrrrrrr_

Sakura volvió a encontrar su buen humor después de haberse acabado el té. Kakashi propuso acompañarla, y ella aceptó encantada.

Mientras hablaban, no notaban las sombras que les seguían en las tinieblas...

En la esquina de la calle de Sakura, Kakashi y ella notaron un entorpecimiento extraño, como si ya no controlaban sus movimientos, lo que era el caso. Sus pies les condujeron en un gran edificio, y luego en una sala sólo iluminada en el centro, el contorno estaba hundido en las tinieblas.

Fueron guiados hacia el centro, y luego el control volvió. Comenzaron a distinguir algunas siluetas a su alrededor.

Una voz, evidentemente camuflada, se hizo escuchar:

_-Dejad esta postura de combate, no queremos pelea. Si querríais aventuraros, os señalo que podemos traeros a la razón..._

_-Ok, ¿que quereis entonces?-_ preguntó Kakashi, aún sobre sus guardias.

_-Aaah eso, mi eterno riv..._

_-¡Calla, tarugo. Se supone que tenemos que guardar el anonimato!- _gritó otra voz.

Sí, pues... Sakura y Kakashi empezaron a hacerse una idea bien precisa de la identidad de sus interlocutores...

-_Bueno vale, los supuestos desconocidos, ¿cual es la idea?- _preguntó a su turno Sakura, la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

_-Os vais a tener que comprometer a responder a unas preguntas... Que no tienen nada que ver con la seguridad de vuestra villa. Después podreis iros, quedaros... como querais-_ informó otra voz camuflada, diferente.

_-Hn-_ confirmo otro "desconocido".

Sakura alzó los hombros.

_-Vale, a mi no me importa._

_-Igualmente-_ dijo el enmascarado.

_-¡Yo empiezo!-_ dijo entusiasta un individuo- _Sakura-chan, ¿te gusta Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Eeeemmmm...si, es... un amigo excelente- _respondió con voz temblorosa Sakura, roja como un tomate.

-_No directamente aún, Naru... quiero decir querido colega- _dijo otra voz, con un ligero timbre femenino.

_-Bueno, ahora me toca a mi. Hatake Kakashi, ¿juzgais a Sakura digna de amistad?_

_-Por supuesto_- respondió relajado.

_-¿Y de amor?_

_-No entiendo la pregunta-_ replico el hombre, impasible, aunque un poco sonrojado.

_-No te hagas el idiota. ¿La juzgas digna de amor?_

_-Supongo que sí._

_-¡Me poneis nerviosa!-_ gritó una de las voces camufladas_._

_-Usted tambien, señorita Yamanaka- _replicó otra voz diferente.

_-A la mierda el anonimato- _se indignó otro personaje.

_-Calla la boca, Hyuuga. _

Sakura y Kakashi se habrían reído bien si las preguntas no se habrían mostrado tan peligrosas... ¡Que idea la de comprometerse a responder!

_-Bueno vale, Sakura, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que estas enamorada de Kakashi-sensei?-_ reemprendió una voz.

_-Quien ha dicho que..._

_-¿Cuanto?-_ replicó, sin dejarla acabar su frase_._

_-No responderé sin la presencia de mi abogado._

_-No hay abogado y te comprometiste a responder, ¡¿cuanto?!-_ preguntó la voz, con un timbre irritado_._ Pero Sakura se negaba a responder.

_-¡Venga!_

_-Mancbueyjak._

_-¿Hein?_

_-¡No pienso repetirlo!_

_-¿Quieres pasar la noche aqui?_

Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Y por si fuera poco, sentia los ojos de Kakashi que la devoraban de la mirada, provablemente a esperar, bajo el shok, su respuesta.

-_Tres años y medio._

_-Aaah, alfín avanzamos. Última pregunta-_ informó una voz.

_-Ésta la hago yo-_ exclamó otra voz, ahora ligeramente familiar.

_-Valee, Lee._

_-¿Y usted Hatake? ¿hace tiempo?_

_-En efecto hace siglos que llevo esta mascara..._- replicó inteligentemente.

_-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Responde!- _pero Kakashi se nagaba igualmente a responder.

_-¡Vamos! ¡O entonces Ino ira a revolver en tu cabeza!_

_-Si, hacemuchotiempo- _explotó Kakashi.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual los dos interrogados miraban hacia todos los lados, menos en la direccion del otro.

-_Era todo lo que necesitábais saber. Por que nosotros lo habíamos pillado desde hacía ya tiempo. Ahora está en vuestras manos de hacer el resto._

Y desaparecieron como por arte de magia, a lo mejor devido a los genjutsus de Hinata. Aunque no es que tenga eso mucha importacia...

* * *

-_Sakura._

_-No._

_-Sakura._

_-No_

_-¡Sakura!- _pero ésta se negaba a responder bajo las incisténcias de Hatake.

_-Sakura, mirame, por el amor de dios..._

_-No_

_-¡Orden del capitan Ambu, Haruno!_

Estaba obligada a obedecer...

Y allí, tuvo el shock de su vida...

-_Kakashi...tu eres..._

_-Bueno, si te digo que te amo como un loco desde hace años, que haría pedazos al primero que te estuviera mirando durante mas de diez segundos seguidos, que quiero casarme contigo y que me he quitado la mascara para la ocasion, ¿lo tendre, mi besito?_

_-No_

_-¿Hein?_

_-Tendras ésto._

Y la kunoichi se lanzo a su cuello, haciendolo caer hacia atras, y lo besó al fin, como soñaba hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo...

Kakashi sonrió con aire feliz, mientras le devolvía el beso...

Tenten y Hinata salieron discretamente, una sonrisa en los labios y la cámara en la mano. ¡La película haría las noticias mañana!

Después de todo, la anunciación de la boda de uno de los shinobis mas conocidos de la villa con el brazo derecho de la Hokage, su última alumna, ¡valía la pena de que Konoha se enterara en preestreno!

Ademas, la cara de Sakura no tendra precio...

--

**Este fic me encanta, es de Takara Hatake, en frances, peru shoo lo e traducido. Además, está en versión editada. :)**

**Abigail Hitoride.**


End file.
